Thunder Ball
The Thunder Ball is Marcus Holloway's primary melee weapon in Watch Dogs 2. Overview The Thunder Ball is a melee weapon used by Marcus when attacking enemies. During stealth, he mostly strangles his enemies to render them unconsious with the cord of the weapon. During combat, Marcus usually strikes his victim twice in the head, resulting in an non-lethal takedown. A common and special move is when Marcus hits his target three times while spinning the Thunder Ball vigorously before taking them down entirely. This is also the animation that plays out during Online Sessions if a player takes down another player, killing them instantly. Animations If an enemy is below Marcus, he will kick the enemy in the face, spin around, and then strike the enemy with the Thunder Ball. If Marcus takes down an Elite, he will attempt to strike him, but the Elite will quickly dodge and try to grab him, but Marcus ends up kneeing him and then striking him in the head, taking him out. If he takes down an Enforcer, he will try to strike him, but the Enforcer will swat him out and attempt to melee him with his rifle, to which Marcus dodges from. Marcus will then strike him in the head three times. If he takes down a dog, it will try to bite him, but not long before he strikes it in the head, presumably killing it. If Marcus attempts a melee attack without having a target, he will simply spin the Thunder Ball in his hands, scaring any citizen NPC in the area. Marcus has a unique animation where he uses the Thunder Ball on a running enemy. He hits his target's legs and slides on his knees, and then punches them in the face. It is most likely an alternative to Aiden Pearce's tackle animation in Watch Dogs, where he neutralizes an enemy. Marcus performs the same animation if the player presses the attack button towards a fleeing civilian. Appearance The Thunder Ball is a black weight ball with the DedSec logo painted on it, as well as other drawings such as a bomb. This ball is attached to a long, green and purple parachute cord with a ring at the end, for Marcus to hold. He only uses the Thunder Ball on enemies, as he simply punches other NPCs. Trivia *The Thunder Ball was created after months of research, in which Ubisoft eventually went with the idea of a pool ball attached to a rope, a simple concept which led to the Thunder Ball (as revealed in a behind-the-scenes video.) *There are at least fifteen animations of Marcus' usage of the Thunder Ball. *It is unknown how and when Marcus built this weapon and how he taught himself how to use it properly without accidentally injuring himself. *Sometimes Marcus doesn't use the Thunder Ball during takedowns, as he either strangles them, or punches or kicks them once. *In the mission Motherload, if one executes a melee attack as Wrench, Wrench uses his own Thunder Ball (that does not look much different from Marcus's). Gallery Thunder Ball 01.png|The Thunder Ball in its entirety. Thunder Ball 02.png|The ring at the end of the chain. Thunder Ball 03.png|Close-up of the opposite side of the ball. Navigation Category:Melee Weapons Category:Items Category:Objects Category:Watch Dogs 2 Category:Features in Watch Dogs 2 Category:Weapons in Watch Dogs 2 Category:Melee Weapons in Watch Dogs 2 Category:Non-lethal Weapons